


Still Waters

by mademoizell



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Skinny Dipping, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoizell/pseuds/mademoizell
Summary: Ohm woke up Fluke at 3 am just to go skinny dipping.
Relationships: Ohm Thitiwat Ritprasert/Fluke Natouch Siripongthon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	Still Waters

It was already past midnight; Ohm was wide awake at this hour. He couldn't get himself to sleep, although he could just go out of the villa and take a nice walk at the beach but, he can't just leave the room, especially his boyfriend who is sleeping beside him and hugging him tightly in his deep sleep.

He already thought of the possibilities that could happen between them if he left the smaller all alone here.

Ohm himself will be the one in misery later on anyway.

He stared at Fluke’s peaceful sleeping face. The boy’s lips were parted slightly, letting out soft snores. Chuckling, Ohm pressed a soft kiss on the smaller male's forehead and cheeks on both sides. He found Fluke's sleeping face very cute, that's why he did that. 

"Baby." He whispered, poking Fluke's soft cheek.

Fluke was in his deep sleep already.

“Noo.” He called, now pinching the two soft cheeks, earning a soft whine coming out of his lips, squirming in his sleep, curling himself up in a small ball, hugging Ohm tightly, and pulling the blanket to cover his face, doesn’t want anyone to disturb his sleep.

"Baby~ let's go out for a walk." Once again, Ohm tried.

"No~" Fluke whined, turning his back against Ohm.

Heaving a sigh, Ohm tightly hugged the smaller frame from the back that fit snugly between his arms, planting soft kisses along Fluke’s neck and shoulders, the sweet scent of strawberry lingered in his nostrils. Fluke always smells good every time, that Ohm can’t help but nuzzle his face against his lover’s neck even though they share the same body wash.

The spooned male was still squirming, trying to get off Ohm’s tight hug. "Ohmmy~ you're crushing me." He lightly kicked back Ohm's feet.

"Let's go out for a walk first Babe," Ohm whispered.

“It’s already midnight and I want to sleep~ we still have a photoshoot tomorrow.” Fluke rubbed his eyes whining.

“Baby please~ just this once~”

Fluke sighed. "I don't have any choice, do I?"

"Nope." Ohm happily said, getting off the bed, swooping Fluke up in his arms.

“H-hey! I need my hoodie first!"

* * *

Fluke wondered why Ohm wanted to go out in the middle of the night where his beauty sleep was interrupted because of his boyfriend’s craving to take a walk at 3 am when they could’ve done that once they woke up. Well, there’s nothing he can do about it now.

If there’s what Fluke wants, Fluke gets; then there’s also what Ohm wants, Ohm gets.

"Why are you bringing a bag?" Fluke raised a brow.

"You'll know soon enough Babe."

With intertwined fingers, they walked side by side at the beachside like the couple they are. Ohm tightly held on to Fluke’s hand since the smaller was still drowsy, afraid that he might trip on his own two feet knowing how clumsy he is. He wouldn’t want that to happen to his baby, no, no, no.

“Nong,” Ohm called, stopping his tracks.

Fluke hummed in response.

“Do you want to try something fun?”

“What do you mean?” The smaller tilted his head to the side in confusion and still in a daze.

A short pause.

“Let’s go skinny dipping.”

Finally, Fluke snapped out of his senses. “Are you out of your mind?! It's 3 am Ohm!"

“No, but I wanna try it with you,” Ohm smirked. “Come on Baby, just this once.” He pleaded.

Like I said earlier, if there’s what Fluke wants, Fluke gets; then there’s also what Ohm wants, Ohm gets.

“F-fine….” Of course, Fluke can't resist his lovers request.

Fluke felt shy. Of course, he has seen his lover naked a few times but only behind closed doors with only the two of them inside doing their couple things.

Soon, their clothes were discarded on the ground, but firstly, Fluke folded them neatly to avoid getting too much sand on their clothes. The cold breeze of the air made him shiver as his feet drew near the water, he stepped back when the water touched his feet.

“Come here.” Ohm pulled Fluke by the shoulder.

He was cold but Ohm’s touches made him warm. As they go further, Fluke tightens his grip on Ohm's arm. He was never fond of being in deep waters and Ohm was very cautious, carefully walking beside him and holding on to him to avoid stepping on to something he might trip on.

Finally, they stopped walking when the water reached their hips.

It's already dark and the moonlight was their only light source and all of the lamp lights were turned off. Their bodies were now in the shallow part of the ocean, the seawater covering the bottom part of their stripped bodies.

“I swear if someone saw us here, I’ll blame you.” He splashed water at Ohm’s face.

Ohm fought back, splashing back at Fluke, soaking his upper body wet. “Relax. It’s only the two of us here Baby.”

“P’Ohm!”

Ohm watched the smaller hug his shivering body, feeling cold because of the water. He pulled Fluke closer to him, wrapping his arms around the petite waist as their chests touched, giving him the warmth he needed. Looking deeply at the other’s innocent doe eyes, he leaned his face closer, brushing his lips against the soft plump ones.

Fluke instinctively wrapped his arms around Ohm’s neck. He felt a wet tongue lick his bottom lip, sucking on it lightly before he felt Ohm insert his tongue inside his mouth. He moaned softly at the sudden action. He slowly melted into the kiss, letting Ohm ravish his lips.

They gasped for air, staring deeply at each other's eyes.

"Fluke…" Ohm breathed.

Once again, Ohm claimed Fluke’s lips, deeply kissing him as his hands worked their way down to his soft butt-cheeks, squeezing it lightly with both of his hands and spreading it apart. His fingers brushing against the rim of Fluke's entrance.

Fluke gasped when a familiar set of fingers touched his entrance, rubbing it repeatedly until two long fingers entered his bare hole. He squeezed Ohm's biceps at the sudden action, shivering when he felt the water entered him too.

"W-wait... ah!" He held the muscular bicep as he rested his forehead on his boyfriend’s shoulder blade. He tried to suppress his moans as Ohm's two long fingers moved inside him.

The wind was cold yet their bodies were fiery hot.

"Does it hurt?" Ohm's voice was filled with worry. He was about to take his hand back from the heat that was completely hugging his fingers.

"n-no... just keep on g-going..." Fluke muttered, hugging Ohm tightly as if he's holding on for his dear life while breathing heavily.

Ohm added a third finger soon, further stretching out Fluke's heat as soft moans came out from his lips. He pressed a soft kiss on his forehead, thrusting his fingers faster, hitting Fluke's prostate right on the spot making the smaller male let out a loud moan.

"A-aah!" Fluke spurted out strings of cum, staining their stomachs.

"Good Boy," Ohm whispered in his ear, attaching his lips to the soft plump ones, sliding his hands down to grab Fluke's petite yet muscular thighs, hoisting him up as those slender legs wrapped itself around his waist tightly.

"I'm going in," he said, his voice almost inaudible to hear because of the penetrating heat that is residing on his lower abdomen. Heavy breathings were the only thing that could be completely heard from the couple as Ohm finally entered the tight and scorching heat that Fluke owns.

Fluke winced in pain when the tip of Ohm’s manhood penetrated him, slowly pushing it inside until it reached the deepest parts of him. He felt like he was close on passing out when he felt Ohm's huge and veiny erection throb against his walls, stretching it out to its size. The cold ocean water added to his crazy venture.

"g-gosh! Never t-thought... hng... you have a t-thing... for a-ah! for like this!" He moaned.

Ohm laughed, he slowly moved his hips, trying to get some water inside Fluke. "How does it feel to be one with nature?" He moved his hip in a way that brought Fluke almost breathless.

"Kinky…" Fluke blushed, burying his face at the crook of Ohm's neck. He hated to admit it but he kinda liked doing it there. Risky but adventurous, something his boyfriend is into. Ohm wanted to do something new every time they would make love, experiment with different positions, toys and even places, as long as it would bring pleasure to them then it's fine for Fluke.

Ohm groaned at the tightness around his manhood, Fluke's hole swallowed his wholeness well, nice and tight. His swelling member throbbed against the tight walls as he rocked us hips, creating friction between his manhood and Fluke's walls. 

"S-so good!" Fluke tightened his walls, he could feel Ohm's cock grow inside him although Ohm kept a steady pace on moving his hips. He could feel the tip brush against his prostate making him moan.

But in the middle of their intimacy, Ohm decided to stop, letting go of his thighs making him slip down and his feet now touching the sand underneath. "What was that for?!" He complained, swatting Ohm's chest.

"Turn around." Ohm commands him.

Scoffing, Fluke turned around. Two large hands groped his butt cheeks spreading them apart and a thumb rub against his hole. "P'Ohm! what the hell?! Just fuck me already!" he was getting impatient.

Smirking, Ohm shoved his entire length inside the needy hole. He gripped on Fluke's tiny waist tightly, thrusting his hips in a steady pace. He wrapped one arm around the waist, one hand crawling up to Fluke's chest, his fingers playing with the perked up nipple, pinching at tweaking it as he wished. "This position is much better don't you think?"

"Y-yes!" It made Fluke breathless. 

Kisses were planted along Fluke's shoulders, Ohm didn't dare to mark nor to bite his skin even though he wanted to. Fluke's manager, Note, personally scolded him to avoid marking Fluke with love bites since the manager was having a hard time covering those up every time Fluke had a shooting to do.

"We should do this more often…" Ohm whispered, teasingly biting Fluke's earlobe. "Come to think of it, we haven't tried having sex in the bathroom. Should we try it later?"

Lost in words, Fluke could only nod. Pleasure engulfed his whole body. Due to every powerful thrust, his legs were shaking, feeling the need to collapse on the spot although Ohm's grip around his waist was tight, his back touching Ohm's hard chest. He could also feel the water seep in and out of him in every thrust.

Ohm's hand grabbed his leaking manhood, circling his thumb against the cockhead as pre-cum dripped out; the other hand trailed up his chest, giving his nipples one last tweak before crawling up to his mouth, shoving two long fingers inside.

Fluke generously sucked the two fingers, letting his tongue get played by them. He liked how Ohm gave attention to both his mouth and cock while ramming himself inside him with a fast pace. As of now, he doesn't feel shy anymore, all he cared about was getting fucked by his adventurous boyfriend in the middle of the beach where the risk of them getting caught was 100% high.

Ohm felt a coil in his stomach. Biting his bottom lip, his thrusts became sloppy and sloppier, so as his hands were working on Fluke's mouth and jerking off Fluke's member, that gave his boyfriend the pleasure he needed.

"C-cum… P'Ohm I want your cum~" Fluke removed Ohm's fingers in his mouth just to speak then put them back again. He is also reaching his high.

"Needy for my cum." Ohm squeezed his cock.

Giving in a few more powerful thrusts, Ohm finally came inside Fluke. He continued to jerk off his boyfriend's member as he's still releasing his load inside, his cock softening up.

"Cum for me Sweetheart." Ohm whispered.

Letting out a high pitched moan, Fluke released white strings of cum at Ohm's hand.Heavy breathings were heard from both bodies, tired from the love making session they had just now.

Ohm brought his cum-stained hand to his mouth, licking up Fluke's cum clean. "Delicious." He said sexily, licking the last drop of cum in his hand that made Fluke blush. Slowly, he slid out his manhood from Fluke's abused hole, his cum dripping out from those delicious thighs. He licked his lips at the sight of his boyfriend wrecked up.

"Hey no looking!" Fluke turned around and covered Ohm's eyes.

"Darling I've seen you naked plenty of times." Ohm removed Fluke's hands, pulling him closer until their chests touched, his thumb and forefinger made their way to Fluke's chin and lifted up his head to face him. "You're so beautiful, you know that?" He said before leaning down to press his lips to Fluke's.

They kissed passionately under the full moon. 

"I love you." Ohm stared deeply within Fluke's dark orbs.

"And I love you too~" 

Ohm carried Fluke back to the shore. He took care of cleaning up Fluke's cum-filled hole using wet wipes from the bag, he also used another towel to pat dry Fluke. He also dressed Fluke up to his clothes.

He loves to take care of Fluke even though he's the younger one, sometimes he would spoil him with some stuff, mostly kisses and cuddles, and most importantly, loving him with all his heart.

"Tired?" Ohm asked as he wore the last bit of clothing he had.

Fluke nodded as he made grabby hands. "Carry me."

Ohm sighed, putting his backpack on his back before he easily swooped up Fluke in his arms, carrying him back to the villa. His arms supported Fluke's weight like it was nothing. Slender arms were wrapped around his neck as the smaller rested his head on his shoulder making himself comfortable with the position.

"You planned all this didn't you?" Fluke rolled his eyes.

"Maybe." Ohm chuckled. "Go to sleep Sweetheart. I'll carry you back to the villa."

Fluke hummed. "Night night." he softly said, drifting to sleep. 

"Good night Sweetheart." Ohm pressed a kiss on the smaller male's temple.

Arriving back at the villa, Ohm struggled to open the door of the home since he was carrying Fluke and he tried his best not to make a sound aside from Fluke's soft snores when he went inside. He was glad that the lights of their rented villa were still off, meaning their managers are still asleep.

It was only 4 in the morning and the sun hasn't even risen yet. They are still safe. He could already imagine the scolding they would get from both of their managers when the two of them found out that they sneaked out of the villa just to go out for a midnight swim.

Drawing near his and Fluke's room, Ohm successfully opened the door and was about to go inside until—

_**"Now where did you two go off to?"** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Ms. Lori for letting me write this🙏
> 
> Follow me on twitter @_mademoizell for more aus


End file.
